


Overwatch & Reader One-Shots

by BagOToast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adult-Reader, Child-Reader, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I also can't write smut for my life, M/M, Near Death Experiences, No Smut, One-Shots, Protectiveness, Reader does not have a gender, Reader is a cinnamon roll, Reader-Insert, SO MUCH FLUFF, Swearing, That is not allowed here, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BagOToast/pseuds/BagOToast
Summary: Just a few stories with You, The Reader, and Overwatch Characters.You wake up from a nightmare about a previous mission, Jack finds you in the kitchen and try's to help you out.





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to upload more One-shots as fast as I can. Please try to be patient.
> 
> Also my grammar sucks, so please tell me if i messed up.
> 
> Thanks!

I do not own Overwatch. 

 

* * *

 

**Nightmares**

You woke up in the middle of the night, panting and gasping for air. You looked around and calmed your breath, realizing you were still safe in your room. 

'Another damn nightmare...' You thought as you rubbed your eyes, and looked at the clock next to your bed on your nightstand. It read 3:23-AM. You tried to go back to sleep, tossing and turning to try and get comfortable, only to make you just give up on sleep tonight.

You sighed and pushed yourself off your bed to stretch. 'I just need something to drink.' You walked out of your room and made your way down the hall. Making sure to be quiet as to not wake up the others, you tip toed your way to the kitchen.

You entered the Kitchen and went for the fridge, grabbing a nearby cup on the way. You opened the fridge, looking at what your options were.

You just went with water.

Pouring yourself a small glass of cold water, you closed the fridge and turned around to leave, but you bumped into what felt like a giant rock.

Luckily you didn't spill your water, but you hit your head pretty hard. You look up slowly, expecting to see a monster or something, but instead it was Soldier 76.

"GAHH!" You gasped, pulling away and raising your arms above your head to block an attack. But when nothing came, you opened your eyes and lowered your arms to see a confused and sleepy look on the man's face. "Don't do that!" You said, resting a hand on your chest to calm your heart. At least he didn't have his visor on... That would have made it worse.

"(Y/N), why are you up so late?" Jack asked, completely ignoring your last words. "It's three in the morning." He crossed his arms and looked at you with a glare.

"Why are **you**  up so late?" You copied him with a raised eyebrow. He growled at your words.

"I'm up because I heard you walking through the hallway. Your turn to share." He narrowed his eyes, making you just a little more nervous. You didn't want to tell him out your nightmares, you would sound like a baby. It would be embarrassing, so you tried to lie your way out of it.

"I woke up because I was thirsty, OK?" You retorted, hoping he would just shrug it off and go to bed. It wasn't really that much of a lie, you were thirsty, but you decided to ignore the whole nightmare part.

But who were you kidding? This is Soldier 76.

"Nice try, but I know a lie when I hear one." Damn it.

"I'm not-" You tired again but was cut off by Jack.

"Tell me the Truth." He growled.

You gave in a lot faster then you thought you would.

You set your drink down and sighed. "Fine, I had a nightmare. Happy?" You turned around so your back was facing him and crossed your arms. "I couldn't go back to sleep so I just went to get a drink to get my mind off of things."

After a long silence, you swore he just up and left. But he was still there. "What was it about?" Jack asked, staying in his same spot in the kitchen, waiting for you to respond.

"I really don't want to talk about it. But if you can guess it right, that would be fine by me." You shrugged, still facing away from the grey haired man.

".....Was it about the last mission?" He asked quietly, seeing you flinch, signifying he was right.

You let out a simple "Yep.", trying to sound as calm as possible, put your voice comes out quiet and shaky.

Another long minute of silence before Jack spoke up once more. "Anything else?"

"Nope... Just that." You turned a little to the side and looked at him out the corner of your eye. "Good guess by the way." You pulled a fake smile and turned away again.

Jack gave a low sigh, and moved toward you.

You jumped a little as he rested his hand on your shoulder. "You think you can sleep on your own tonight?" He gave you a sad look, even though you couldn't see it, you could feel it in his words.

You slowly turn around with a raised eyebrow. "Are you offering what I think your offering?"

"If we are both thinking the same thing, then yes." He looked straight into your (E/C) eyes, his face serious.

"OK, so your offering me to sleep in your room?"

"Yes."

You were quiet, thinking if you should take the offer or leave it. It would be better to **not** sleep alone... Honestly you didn't have a problem with it, other then everyone else finding out and teasing you for days, weeks, months, hell even years maybe. You can just imagine D. Va and Junkrat just constantly teasing you about this moment. They will figure out about it, but who cares.

You do a little.

"Alright..." You said quietly as Jack turned back toward the hallway you both came from. Walking in comfortable silence, you both quietly made your way to the Soldier's room.

You two make it to the room, Jack opens the door and steps aside to let you in first. You give him a small smile and walk in.

"You can sleep on the bed." Jack walks over to his window and opens it. "You could also use some air, it'll calm you down."

Hearing the wind outside was nice... "Wait, where are you going to sleep?" You cut your thoughts and looked at the older man.

"On the floor." He says simply, then walks around to the bed to grab a pillow and a small blanket for himself, and leaving the whole bed for you.

"What? You are not sleeping on the floor!" You retorted. 

Jack was about to respond but you beat him to it. "And I don't care if you have done it before, or it's not that bad. You are not, I repeat, you are NOT sleeping on the floor."

He was silent, until a small chuckle escaped his lips. "Fine. Where do you want me to sleep?" Jack smirked.

"In your own bed. There is room." You patted the other side of the bed where you were, and waited.

"Alright, fine." Jack moved to the other side of the bed and lied down next to you. "Night."

"Night..."

* * *

 

You still couldn't sleep. 

You tossed and turned but nothing helped. Growling to yourself, you swore under your breath. You were sure not sleeping alone would help. You were just gonna give up again, until Jack grabbed you, and pulled you into him, your head resting on his chest. "Stop moving, can' sleep..." He slurred, eyes still closed.

Your face felt like it was on fire.

Hell of a night huh?

You looked up at the man, and slowly felt yourself relax. Jack looked a lot less scary when he was asleep. He looked so peaceful... It made you feel the same way.

Finally completely relaxed, you nestled more into the man's chest, closed your eyes, and fell asleep.

 

You didn't wake up from a nightmare.

 


	2. Blood and Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission time. You think you've got this in the bag, until all you feel is pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello, and welcome to the town of angst!  
> Some swearing and blood in this one, so be ready.

Mission time. You had to say you were excited. Too you, every mission seemed like a dangerous but fun adventure, and since you haven't been on a mission in a whole month, you were nearly jumping for joy when you heard you'd be joining some of the heroes. Although they were not as happy as you, you didn't let that bother you at all, you were just to excited to care about what was happening around you at the time.

All of you climbed into a giant ship, strapped yourselves in, and took off.

Everyone seemed to look at you as if you were a crazed animal as you rocked back and forth in your seat, giggling to yourself as the ship was close to landing soon. The heroes who were in the ship with you were Reinhardt, Mercy, McCree, Mei, Pharah, and yourself.

The ship finally landed and Athena announced herself. "We have now arrived in Hanamura." Perfect!

The door to the back of the ship opened as all of you unbuckled your belts and grabbed your things.

Everyone was busy getting ready whilst you were busy running outside with a chaotic grin on your face, laughing as you looked around you with bright eyes. The second person to step out was Mercy. "(Y/N), why are you so thrilled to be on a mission?" She placed a hand on your shoulder to stop you from turning in circles and bouncing with joy.

"I haven't been on a mission in months! I just feel so hyped!" You laughed as you looked around the area.

Mercy gave a small laugh as she let you go, and just as she did you went bounding toward a large open gate. "Wow, did it get bigger while I was gone?" You joked and looked as the others finally came out of the ship.

"Have they really been this crazy before?" McCree whispered to Mei.

"Honestly, I'm not so sure." Mei whispered back as she looked over to while you looked at more buildings and took in the sights. "I have not been on many mission's with them, so maybe."

McCree hummed in response, before Reinhardt spoke up. "Alright everyone! We need to defend this point from the enemies for as long as we can! Are you all ready?"

Everyone yelled a long, "Yeah!" and got into positions as they waited for the enemies to emerge from the large gate you were at before.

You had this in the bag.

* * *

 

You were wrong.

The mission was going great so far, until you spotted a Widowmaker in a dark and hidden area.

You thought you could get her easy.

You thought this would be fun.

And you thought it wouldn't hurt as much as it did.

The tall blue skinned woman shot you in the chest near your shoulder, causing you to fall back with a scream full of pain and fear.

Landing on the solid gravel below you, you vaguely hear a small and distant yell of your name. It took you a few seconds to realize you were being dragged away into cover. It hurt so much but you just couldn't stop what ever it was that was dragging you.

"(Y/N), open your eyes!" You heard the voice call to you, as a large blurry shape took over your vision. You obeyed as a white and yellow silhouette moved your head to look at them. "Good, good." 

You slowly tried to focus on the shape in front of you, listening to the voice intensely. It sounded like the voice of an angle.

Why was there so much red...?

Your (E/C) eyes finally mended the shape into place, as you looked into the eyes of a terrified Mercy. "M-Mer...cy...?" You choked out, watching as her face turns from fear to determination and maybe a slight hint of relief as she herd you talk.

"Don't speak. Save your strength." The Swiss woman said as she grabbed her staff and tried her best to heal you as much as she could while applying as much pressure on the wound as possible. "This wont heal you completely, but it will help keep you alive. I just need you to stay awake for me, alright?"

You tried your best to nod, but all that you could do was a small twitch. As the staff's light seeped into your chest, you felt almost as light as a feather before Mercy pushed her hands on your wound, causing a stinging sensation. "S-shit..." You growled, making Mercy hold your head up and look at you with sad eyes. "I know. I know."

You can now hear more gun shots and yells as your team successfully held the point without you are Mercy. You had to say, they are really good at there job.

"Pharah, I need you to call Athena for me. We need to get (Y/N) out of here." Mercy slightly shouted to the other young woman, making you flinch.

"Understood." Pharah responded with a strong yet slightly worried tone as she walked over to Reinhardt for a communicator to call Athena.

Mercy watched her leave swiftly, then brought her eyes to you. "Stay with me, we'll get you out of here." She held your hand as you slowly started to close your eyes. "No! Don't close your eyes, OK? You need to stay awake!"

You felt her grip on your hand get tighter as you started to black out from the pain. "H-Hey..." You started, trying your best to hold her hand. "It's OK... I'll be... alright..." you gave a faint smile as your sight was slowly consumed by darkness.

The last thing you heard before you blacked out was Mercy screaming your name. " **(Y/N)!** "

* * *

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

God what was that annoying beeping noise?

Can it just shut up?

What the hell is going on?

You slowly open your eyes, taking in your surroundings. 

You seemed to be in a white and grey room, a hospital room maybe? Comforting...

You looked to the side and saw a large machine, a machine that was making the obnoxious beeping a reality. The room was dark, probably because it seemed to be the middle of the night.

If this is what heaven or hell looks like, then it's pretty boring. Just a plan old room with big scary machines wasn't all bad. rubbing the sleep out of your eyes, you try to remember what happened before. You got shot, that much you knew, but were you alive? you guessed so. But why? The bullet was literally THIS close to your heart, how the hell did you survive? Luck and chance? Or was someone there for you?

Mercy.

You tried to sit up with record speed, but felt a strong pain in your chest, making you curse and wince.

Well speak of the angle.

The second you try to sit up again Mercy quickly walks into the room with a worried look. "Oh. Your alright." She sighed in relief, walking over to you. "Stay down, or you'll open the wound back up."

You did as you were told, and slid back down to the bed. "How are you feeling? Any pains? Other then the sting you are feeling now after you tried to sit up of course."

"No... I think i'm good." Your voice sounded to low and dry for comfort but you brushed it off, then you looked down at your chest, which was covered in bandages. A lot of bandages. "Was it really that bad?" You looked back up at the healer with a raised eyebrow.

She looked down at you with a frown. "Yes... You almost didn't make it. Everyone was so worried about you."

Why are you blushing?

"Oh. Well, sorry I scared you all." You tried to laugh it off, with Mercy giving you a small smile. 

"It's quite alright." She looked at the big machines with a smile still visible on her face. "You are recovering just fine. Although i would like to get some food in your system. You were out for quite some time. Two and a half days to be correct."

If you were drinking water you would back spit it out. "What?" Panic welling in your voice, you looked at Mercy with terrified and surprised eyes. "I was out for almost three days?"

"That is correct." She said sadly. "We may talk about it more later, but right now, you need food."

And with that, the doctor left, leaving you with your thoughts. Three days? Those two words kept popping in your head, making you even more scared. Three days. 

Mercy came back with a plate of food, sitting down in a chair next to your bed. "Do you want to try to sit up again so you can eat?" She asked.

"Yeah." You replied as Mercy set the plate on the near by nightstand to help you slowly sit up without reopening the wound on your chest. Her soft and warm hands holding your cold shoulders made you feel strangely relaxed, safe, and protected. Although the stinging from your wound made it a bit of a hassle, Mercy's careful hands help you easily forget about the pain. You had no idea why. Once you were sat up, Mercy handed you the plate, which you set down on your lap.

Mercy was about to leave when you made her stop in her tracks. "Wait." She turned around to look at you. "Can you stay with me... Please?"

You felt butterflies in your stomach as she smiled at you and walked back over to the chair she sat before. "Of course."

You talked with her for what seemed like hours, eating in between silent moments. Both of you discussed the mission, with Mercy telling you it was a success. You laughed with her, and talked about many things that you really couldn't remember all that much, because you were to distracted every time Mercy would smile, laugh, or touch you, making you blush so much you thought your face was on fire. After hours of talking, you finished your meal, and went back to sleep. But not before saying a goodnight to Mercy as she left you room. You tried your best to sleep but it didn't come easy. Why did you feel strange around Mercy? Why were you blushing so much? 

You tossed the questions aside and tried to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go! I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	3. Can't be bothered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're not even sure why Overwatch needed you. You were crazy, what did they expect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way to long.
> 
> Writers block is a bitch.

So here you are. Overwatch. Never thought you'd be pulled into a place like this. Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be in a padded cell? It's clearly where you belonged.

 

The reason you were in that mental Hospital in the first place was because you burned down a building full of little kids having a birthday party. Somehow they all got out alive. You couldn't remember how...

 

But here you are. Sitting on the end of a table, handcuffed of course.

 

At the other end of the table sat a large gorilla? That's new. Soon an fairly old man sat at the side of the gorilla, a girl soon joined, then another man. They all looked different from each other, contrasting colors, it kinda hurt your eyes. Dark grey, to red white and blue, yellow and orange, brown and silver. Wait. One of them has a gun. The guy with the hat. You felt yourself tense up as they all looked to you.

 

The gorilla spoke first. "Hello, (Y/N) is it?" The gorilla looked down to a file on the table, straightening his glasses.

 

"A talking gorilla. This is new." You said, almost ignoring the animal's question. "Yes, that is my name. You have it in that file right there, and to be honest with you, everything about me should be in there. Who I am, where I came from, what I like, what I hate, why I was in that hellhole in the first place so tell me why I'm here." You said quickly, making some of the other people at the end of the table stare wide eyed.

 

The man with the red visor looked at you, and gave you a glare. Though it was a little hard to tell though the mask. The gorilla ignored your rant and continued his 'interrogation'. "Yes... You apparently burned down a building full of... Children..."

 

"Yeah yeah, they all lived so don't go and try to shame me for it, I could care less about the kids. It's the fire I care about!" You giggled, trying to motion with your hands, but the handcuffs kept you from doing so.

 

"The fire?" The girl asked. She had a British accent. Huh.

 

"Why even put these cuffs on me anyway? You think I haven't gotten out of one of these things? I could chew these things off if I wanted to! It'll take 5 minutes- No, 4 minutes tops!" You smirked at everyone's looks, the smirk turning into a large grin. "Oh Ho man this is gonna be fun. What is your guys plan anyway? Trying to change my 'Evil ways'? Torturing me until I tell you some important secret, like End-Of-The-World important? If so bring it on!" You laughed like a maniac, not even noticing the group start talking to each other trying to block out the chaotic laughter.

 

"The hell is wrong with 'em?" The man with the hat said, southern accent.

 

"Easy, they're crazy. Why did we bring them here?" The man with the visor looked to the gorilla. "Because they use to work for Talon."

 

"What??" The two men said in unison, the girl covered her mouth in shock. "What the hell do you mean they use to work for Talon??" The Cowboy asked, panicked.

 

"Did they... Do this to them...?" The girl asked, looking over at you for a second. You were still laughing. "Like what happened with..."

 

"Yes... They did. Only it seems they have done worse. But I know, they can do some good. Imagine them on the field, on our side. They were a very train mechanic in the past, able to repair anything in a flash, able to build anything in a flash, able to destroy almost anything in the way. They can create Flamethrowers, Guns, Drones, Bugs, and so on. If we had that kind of machinery we could solve so many problems we face almost every week."

 

"But Winston... Are you really sure about this? You really think they can help us?" The Brit asked the animal. Winston...

 

"I don't know. If it doesn't work out we'll take them back. Even if it's not for the best... You saw all the patients there, they weren't in the best condition, I think we did them a favor taking them out." Winston looked down at the file, scanning it.

 

"If you think it'll help us, or more importantly help  **them.** " The white haired man looked over at you, see as how you stopped laughing. They all looked to you, seeing your hands have been freed from the handcuffs. One hand resting on the table tapping away, and the other on your cheek, resting your head on it. 

 

The man with the hat looked to grab something on his belt.  **A gun.**

 

**Bingo.**

 

"Oh calm down cowboy i'm not gonna kill one of you. That wouldn't be very smart. Not listening to me however... not the brightest idea." You frowned, the crazy energy completely gone, replaced with boredom. You only know one of there names, might as well give the rest nicknames.

 

"If this some sort of game to you?" The man with the mask asked, clearly annoyed. You decided to call him Dusty. 

 

"Yeah. It was fun at first, but now I just find it... Boring." You sighed, giving all of them a death glare. "You didn't play by my rules. Do I find this as a game? No, not anymore." You growled, everyone went silent.

 

 **"How about a new game?"**  

 

Everyone waited, some worried, some ready for a fight. Good.

 

Your sinister look vanished as you sat back, arms crossed around your chest. "But, I don't think you'll like it. The rules are different, and sometimes they change. But hey, who knows, maybe you all are willing to play." You no longer looked deadly, but now bored again, lazy even.

 

Everyone still looked at you as if you had something up your sleeve.

 

You did.

 

But that gives them no right to stare.

 

"What are you looking at?" You asked, confused. "What's even gonna happen? Am I getting a room?" You gasp. "If so, can I get a TV? Oh or maybe a radio? I love music!" You attitude changed so fast you swore you saw the girl's face form into a look of confusion mixed with horror.

 

"Yes... You are getting a room. You can have a TV if you want." Winston finally spoke, breaking the deafening silence from everyone else.

 

You gave a large grin. "Great! I'll take a TV, I wouldn't want to get bored." You snickered. 

 

"Of course. Lena, will you please take (Y/N) down to there room, it should be ready by now." Winston looked at the young lady. 

 

So her name was Lena.

 

God she looks like she's about to be executed. If she plays her cards right and doesn't touch you, she should be fine.

 

"Uh, yes. Of course." She looks to you, standing up. "Come with me." 

 

You stood up, and followed her out the door. Silence followed as well. 

 

Personally you didn't mind the silence. But you know others don't think the same thing. They find it uncomfortable, painful even. You could tell Lena was feeling that way. Since you walked side by side, she kept looking at you for about a second or two before looking back at the hallway as you both made your way to your new room.

 

God you had hoped it was something you could work with.

 

You finally make it to the room, Lena looked at the door then to you, only to see your face morphed into something like distrust, and uncertainty. 

 

"Well, this is it." The girl opened the door and you stepped in, looking around. 

 

Not much.

 

It'll do.

 

"Hmm, I was expecting something more... I guess mental hospital like. Eh, whatever. That's my problem and I'll cross that bridge once I've burned it." You saw the TV, that'll be fun, then you looked at a bed near by. Looks better then you thought it would. You jump into the bed, messing all the blankets up and making pillows fall to the floor. 

 

"Wow. This feels great." You turned over and shoved your face into the remaining pillows, giggling uncontrollably. "This is nice." You voice muffled in the pillows, sighing in relief. Finally something comfortable.

 

Then you can vaguely here Lena slightly laughing. You lift your head from the pillows and turn around to look at her. "I'm liking this already, and if you guys keep this up, you'll keep me on my good side." You smiled, a somewhat genuine one. That didn't happen often.

 

"I hope you feel comfortable enough to see everyone else in the base tomorrow." Lena said, smiling. 

 

"Oh God there is more of you?" You sat up straight and looked at her dead in the eye, which she only giggled a bit. Your sure the small laugh was not real laughter, but more of nervousness. "I'm kidding. I'm just hoping some of them wont try to kill me."

 

"I'm sure you'll be fine. It's them i'm more worried about." Lena went back to smiling, though it was forced.

 

"Well then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." You raised an eyebrow, watching her shift on the door.

 

"Yeah. Goodnight." Lena left the room, turning of the lights then quietly closing the door.

 

You stared at the door for sometime, not really doing much. Just staring. You finally snapped out of your daze, and lowered yourself back onto the bed. Not bothering to change into anything, like the possible pajamas in the dresser drawers, or covering yourself with the blankets. You just kept the pillows on the floor right where they were, and you didn't move under the sheets. 

 

Soon, you turned to your side and tried to get as much sleep as you could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna actually make this into it's own story and not just a one shot. So I might take this chapter page down, probably not though.
> 
> Well, until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know it's a little cheesy but this is my first time write for this fandom, and i'm sure you'll have better ideas then me. :)


End file.
